rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nina West
Nina West es el nombre escénico de Andrew Levitt, una drag queen, comediante, quien posee el título de "Entertainer of The Year" del 2008, así como una concursante de la Temporada 11 de RuPaul's Drag Race donde se posicionó como sexta, y fue votada como Miss Congeniality. Antes de Drag Race Desde que comenzó su carrera en el programa de teatro en la Universidad de Denison, en 1999, Nina West ha estado actuando durante 20 años. Ella ha estado en más de 35 producciones principales y actualmente escribe y produce su propio espectáculo. West audicionó para "RuPaul's Drag Race" nueve veces antes de llegar a la competencia en esta temporada. Además de hacer Drag, West comenzó la Fundación Nina West y ha recaudado más de $ 2 millones de dólares para organizaciones que benefician a los jóvenes y las familias LGBTQ. West es un defensor y líder de la comunidad LGBTQ en Ohio. Drag Name Origin Su nombre proviene de la cantante Nina Simone y de su familia drag, the Haus of West. RuPaul's Drag Race Nina West es una reina de la comedia y se esfuerza por ser tan auténtica y fiel a sí misma como puede ser en este entorno televisado. En una entrevista, Nina afirma que "ella no quería sentir que ella estaba produciendo en exceso y ella quería seguir siendo auténtica, pero es difícil ser tú mismo frente a la cámara". Nina se hizo conocida en el programa por su amabilidad, sus habilidades de liderazgo, su activismo social y su comedia, todo lo cual le ayudó a engancharse con 2 victorias en el desafío de comedia y su eventual victoria de Miss Congeniality. A pesar de recibir un elogio excepcionalmente alto por su aspecto de 'Facekini' en particular, sus atuendos fueron criticados a menudo por ser descuidadas y poco halagadores, con el término 'proporcionalizar' acuñado por Michelle Visage para ayudarla en futuras pistas. A pesar de sus grandes mejoras con sus atuendos, fue nominada en el desafío del makeover del Episodio 11 con Silky Nutmeg Ganache. Desafortunadamente, ambas reinas dieron una interpretación decepcionante de lipsync a la canción 'No Scrubs' de TLC, y tal vez en la eliminación más controversial en Drag Race herstory, Silky fue salvada y RuPaul le pidió a Nina que se fuera. Frase de entrada "Welcome to Season 11. It looks like things just got... elevengendary." Frases memorables * "21? I still gagged by that." (sobre la edad de Plastique Tiara) * "More like a Buick." (sobre Mercedes Iman Diamond) * "It doesn't look like she needs to eat but..." (sobre Raven) * "Why are we yelling?" (en Untucked) * "I CALL HER PAULA AND I KEEP HER HIDDEN!" * "Meh." (tras ganar Miss Congeniality) Trivia *Nina ostenta un título nacional, ganado el de National Entertainer of the Year (EOY) en 2008. Galería Temporada 11 Looks Nina_West.jpg|Promo Look NinaS11.jpg|Promo Look NinaWestS11Confessional.png|Confessional Look NinaWestEntranceLook.png|Entrance Look NinaWestMiniChallenge.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Raven NinaWestLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look NinaWestZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look — Leo NinaWestFringeLook.png|Fringe Look NinaWestOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look NinaWestTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trampy Trick or Treater Look NinaWestWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look NinaWestMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look NinaWestGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look NinaFarmLook.png|Farm To Runway Look NinaWestSnatchGameS11.jpg|Snatch Game Look - Harvey Fierstein/Jo Anne Worley NinaWestSequinsLook.png|Sequins on the Runway Look NinaWestMugShot.jpg|L.A.D.P. Mug Shot NinaWestFacekiniLook.png|Facekini Look NinaWestCaftanLook.png|Caftan Realness Look NinaWest&ShugaMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look - Shuga Cain NinaWestReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look NinaWestFinaleLook.jpg|Grand Finale Look NinaNakedDress.PNG|Grand Finale (Back) Look Redes Sociales * Nina Sitio | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter Navegación en:Nina West Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas de Ohio Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Titulares de Certámenes Nacionales Categoría:Nacidas en 1979 Categoría:Leo Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Una Nominación Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Décima Eliminada Categoría:Sexto Lugar Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Eliminadas Después de Ganar Categoría:House of West Categoría:Miss Congeniality Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Mama Bear Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales